


Nightmares

by papihyung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Angst, Biblical References, Don't get attached, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fuckboy, Like, Major - Freeform, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Two Endings, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papihyung/pseuds/papihyung
Summary: Arabella gets a new roommate after her councilor forces her to. She doesn't have anything against the idea, but she also didn't know who would be her roommate.





	Nightmares

She’s gonna be here anytime now, my roommate of course. I have been tidying this place up for the past week, my OCD hitting me after I sit down. The nonexistent dust collecting on every surface in the dorm. I’ll probably end up scaring her away to be completely honest with myself. What if she ruins the purity in this place? The dormitory is dirty enough, I can’t allow myself to have my living space to be as dirty. God! I hope she isn’t like them. I haven’t even met her yet and we’re going to be living together for at-least a year. I should’ve asked the councillor for God’s sake. Andy, although he preferred me to be professional and call him Mr. Biersack it would always slip out at times, literally just said that a new student will be moving in with me today. I mean, yeah someone would have to help with bills and I should be happy but he barely gave me a week of preparation. THEY COULD BE A SERIAL KILLER FOR ALL I KNOW! Ugh… I’m overthinking. 

KNOCK.

Oh no. She’s here. I guess I have to get the door for her… unless~ no I’ll get it. As I’m walking to the door, my cold feet hitting the cold floor, I start to notice all of the dirt on the floor. It’s disgusting. I just cleaned this up. Ugh.. she’s already here I can’t clean it all right now. 

As I reach the door, the handle starts to twist and turn. Oh my God, I immediately turn back forgetting she would have had a key, but I wasn’t fast enough. The door opens with a bang, resulting in me falling back. I look up to try and get a good look at the rude girl I’ll be living with for the rest of our lease, but what I see is not a young beautiful girl. It’s exactly what I didn’t expect, the person standing at the door was the tall and handsome, Luke Hemmings.

“Dude, you should watch ou-,” Luke starts before he looks at me and realized I wasn’t his “dude” nor was I even a dude. “Whoa, who are you,” Luke’s heavy Australian accent hitting me straight into my heart. 

“Um, I’m Arabella, Arabella Landes.” I say as I try to get up. My small body taking major damage from the door. “You?” I already knew who he was but it was obvious he didn’t know who I was either, so why not make him think he isn’t as big and bad as he may think.

“Luke, Luke Hemmings, I’m surprised you don’t know who I am,” he chuckles, his bright eyes staring me down as he smirks a bit. “Arabella,” he hums and I feel my face heat up, “Do you need help up?” He reaches a hand up for me and I take it. His hands are huge, holy CRAP. He quickly pulls me up and helps me keep my balance. 

“T-thank you,” I look up at him, “uhh, let me show you around.” I look him into his eyes and speak again, “well, what do you want to see first?” I continue looking at him trying to memorize all of his amazing features, from his eyes to his lips, everything was just so perfect. 

“Hmm, show me everything,” Luke says in his deep, Australian accented voice. He reaches his and out to me and I grab it almost immediately. His hands were cold, just like mine. His hands made mine feel like they were baby hands. I wasn’t short, me being 5’6, but I felt so small compared to him. 

“Okay, I’ll be showing you around now,” I pull his hand as I start walking. “Here’s the living room and the kitchen,” I say letting go of his hand and pointing around. 

“Wait, give me your hand,” Luke says pulling out his phone. I slowly reach my hand back into his and he lifts his phone. I hear the camera click and Luke begins to talk again, “There, nice hands, by the way.” I look up at him, confused. “Oh, let me explain,” he puts his hand on my shoulder and continues, “so, I’m always getting girls sliding in my dms and it kinda gets annoying so I’m thinking if I post this, they may stop.” He looks at me as if that was the best idea ever. It was hilarious.

“Well, we will only find out in a few hours,” I couldn’t hold in my smile as I spoke those words. “Back to the tour, of course.” I grab his hand again and walk him down the hallway. I stand at the end of the hall, letting go of his hand, and turning around. “Okay, so behind me is the bathroom and I clean it almost everyday, please do not ruin it,” I look up at him and smile. “This is your room,” I say pointing to the room on the left, “ and this is my room,” I say pointing to the one of the right. “So, basically don’t make a mess anywhere other than your room,” I smirk up at him, wow I’m so rebellious, “got that, Hemmings.”

“Got it, Bells.” Oh no he didn’t. That was indeed too far. He even smirked at me. God he’s so intimidating, he wins. 

“Too far, Hemmings, too far,” I return his smirk and walk into my room, but as I try to close the door, Luke walks in after me. He looks a down at me, his tall figure leaning over me, making me feel like an ant. 

“Not so fast, Arabella,” he smirks at me and continues, “ we have to know if it works or not.” I look at him, confused on what he was talking about. “The picture from earlier, we need to know if it works.” I roll my eyes at him, he must be insane. 

“Luke, I don’t think it’ll work. It’s pretty weak,” I honestly didn’t understand how he would think this would be a solution to his problems. “If anything it’ll make it worse,” I giggle a bit, letting him know how stupid this idea was. “It’ll just make them want to know who the hand you’re holding belongs to, and I really don’t need to be involved.”

“Arabella, I think it’ll work so we are going to try it. You really need to stop rolling your eyes at me too,” his voice gets slightly deeper as he finishes his sentence, causing my heart to tremble. I look at him in shock. Who does he think he is? “And if it doesn’t work you will help me.” His eyes were basically staring into my soul by now. “Right, Arabella,” his smirk is gone and now he was as serious as ever. 

“Whatever you say, we’ll see,” I decide to just leave my room “I hope you know, I’ll be talking to Andy about this too!” Luke looked at me, probably just as confused as I was earlier. Well, that’s what he gets for being a rat.  
~

“Andy?” I looked at him as I realized I had done it once again. 

“Mr. Biersack, the councillor. Don’t tell him I called him by his name please,” I look back at Luke with pleading eyes. He smirks at me once again. 

“I’ll keep that between us on two occasions,” his bright blue eyes light up as he walks towards me grabbing my hand. You explain about Biersack and you make sure to help me with the situation from earlier,” he pulls me into the living room as I follow along, regretfully. Luke’s gonna laugh at me and Andy isn’t gonna talk to me anymore. Goddamnit.

“Okay, but please don’t laugh,” I sit down on the couch and pat the couch for Luke to also sit. “So, Mr. Biersack used to come over to my house when we were younger and like we used to always hang out,” I start to feel my face heat up even more while Luke seems to start paying even more attention to me and my words. “We were super close but then he went to uni, and I wasn’t able to see him as often, but I was always able to see him during the holidays,” I looked back up at Luke, feeling myself get a bit emotional, “I’m sorry, I’m going to in-dep-”

“No, it’s okay, I want to know about everything, I mean come on, I was the one who asked,” Luke flashed me a lazy smile and I gave one back.

“Whatever you say,” I looked back down at my hands and started, “So basically, Andy got a job here and he suggested I go here since it’s a good school and because he’s here I decided to go.” I look back up at Luke and he begins to talk again.

“You don’t like him, do you?” Luke’s once bright eyes darken as he asks this strange question. 

“Not anymore, he’s a lot older than me and he’s engaged,” I lied. I still liked Andy like I had for all these years. It was hilarious to be completely honest. He never showed any signs of liking me back, yet I would always think one day, we’ll end up together. I really wish I wasn’t this stubborn. Andy wasn’t even that much older than me. He was only fives years older than me. Stop, Arabella. Andy doesn’t like you back, he could’ve in the past but he doesn’t feel the same now. “It would be worthless for me to have feelings for him.”

Luke’s expression confused me a bit. His lips formed a sad smile but his eyes told a completely different story. His once, cheerful blue, eyes were glossed over as if he was worried I liked Andy. “Sorry for asking so much,” his voice comes out slightly choked, “I’m not usually this invasive. I promise,” he smiled at me, his lips, they looked so soft. I wonder how they’d feel on mine-, “Wanna try it, Arabella?” 

“Did I say that out loud?” 

“Yes, indeed you did.”  
+

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you look really good and I jus-,” that’s when I feel his soft lips on mine. Luke’s lips were on mine. His lips roughly slamming on mine. They felt great. I slowly felt myself melting into the kiss, his large hands wrapping around my waist as he pushed me down on the couch. His lips were like nicotine and I was addicted. 

“L-luke,” I managed to get out as he pulled away from me, “we shouldn’t have done this.” I wanted him so much. “We just met each-other.” 

“Arabella, I’m not going to let you get away so easily. I like the way you think and I want to try and make it work. We can get to know each other as much as you want, I’ll even take you out a few times every week. Arabella, yes I know we just met but you honestly seem like an amazing person and I want to be closer to you,” Luke still laid over me as he finished up his words. 

God, this was gonna be a long school year.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooooo this is on my wattpad too but nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
